muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Bird
Two Imagination Skits? I don't know whether this is the best talk page for the subject, but I was reading the research studies scans found at Talk: University of Maryland, and a few times it refers to the imagination sketch as being a street scene. So I guess there were two imagination games with Little Bird during the second season. We probably won't find out any detaisl of the street scene imagination game, but it's something to think about when findign CTW archives documents referring to a "Little Bird Imagination Game". --Minor muppetz 02:02, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Season 1? I have another question -- the text says that LB first appeared in Season 1. I was under the impression that he showed up in season 2... Fran Brill wasn't on the show in the first season. -- Danny (talk) 10:23, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Little Bird was in the first season game show Pick Your Pet, where Little Bird was performed by Jim Henson. I've read that Little Bird appeared in The Baker Film for "One", and Sesame Street Unpaved featured a script for a skecth where Big Bird met Little Bird, and judging by the pictures, it looked like a first season sketch. It is a little bit hard to tell by the pictures, but Big Bird looked to me like the first season Big Bird, and the background in the sketch was the plain color (I can't actually tell if it is white or some other color) used in most first season sketches. --Minor muppetz 13:38, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :: I presume Jim shouldn't be included in the performer template? -- Zanimum 18:00, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :::No, a one-time thing like that should be noted in the article, but not in the performer box. -- Danny (talk) 23:35, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, it's now known that Jim Henson performed Little Bird in at least two skits. Should he be added now? --Minor muppetz 00:56, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Henson? Danny W. added this sentence: "However, Little Bird was once performed by Jim Henson rather than Fran Brill." What's the source for this? When and where? If he meant the Kenner ads, that shouldn't count, or should be clarified, since we're treating the Kenner Gooney Bird and Little Bird as Recycled puppets. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:44, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :I'm removing the text until we confirm it's not the Kenner bird he meant. — Scott (talk) 23:32, 6 September 2006 (UTC) ::Jim Henson performed Little Bird in the game show Pick Your Pet. --Minor muppetz 23:34, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :::That's right. I added that text, because of Jim Henson as Little Bird in the game show. --Wile e2005 12:25, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Caribbean Air? Re-watching the Caribbean Air segment, there's a scene with "It blow the yellow bird off the tree." The puppet used for that bird looks suspiciously like Little Bird (the marionette version). Is that definitely the Little Bird puppet? If it is, does this count as a cameo appearance by the character? Wile e2005 (talk) 00:41, March 11, 2014 (UTC)